Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde
by Lauri92
Summary: Voy a casarme con esas tres simples palabras Riley trastorno completamente el mundo de Ben. He modificado el capítulo, así que si leíste el anterior vuelve a leerlo. Saludos y espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo1: **Me di cuenta tarde que te perdí por pensar que te tenía

Ben estaba trabajando en el bar cuando una sonriente Riley entro por la puerta y se dirigió inmediatamente donde se encontraba su amigo.

-Hey Riles, ¿quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias, tengo prisa solo he venido a darte una noticia quiero que seas el primero en saberlo

-De acuerdo

-Estás preparado

-Estoy listo, dispara- dijo bromeando

-¡Voy a casarme!- dijo Riley emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Voy a casarme, esas tres palabras no paraban de resonar en la cabeza de Ben, ya que en ese mismo instante se había dado cuenta que Riles la niña que se sentaba en su cabeza cuando eran pequeños, su mejor amiga era también la mujer de la que estaba completamente enamorado.

No paraba de preguntarse como había podido estar tan ciego para no darse cuenta de lo guapa que era Riley, de su preciosa sonrisa, de lo apetecible que le resultaban ahora sus labios, de lo bellos que eran sus ojos, su pelo el cual le daban ganas de acariciar y que decir de su cuerpo que se moría por tocar y descrubir.

Estaba claro Riley era perfecta para él, era la chica que había buscado toda su vida, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde se iba a casar con otro y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, que verdad es que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

-...ja quiero ver la cara de las brujas que decían que jamás me casaría, verdad Ben, ¿Ben?, eo eo tierra llamando a Ben- dijo Riley moviendo su mano delante de la cara de Ben

-Perdona, Riles, ¿qué decías?

-Nada importante, tienes una cara parece que no te alegraras por mi boda- dijo Riley bromeando sin darse cuenta de que esas palabras eran completamente ciertas.

-Claro que no, me alegro mucho por ti, felicidades-dijo Ben saliendo de detrás de la barra para ir abrazarla, enterrando la nariz en su pelo para aspirar su aroma.

Tras varios minutos, Riley intento separarse pero consiguió que Ben la apretará más fuerte contra su pecho haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa.

-Esto... Ben

-Um...

-Esto... tengo que irme...

Inmediatamente Ben se separó de Riley como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada por encima

-Lo... lo siento- dijo Ben atropelladamente

-No pasa nada- dijo Riley con las mejillas completamente coloradas

Estuvieron varios segundos mirandose aunque a ellos les parecieron horas cuando el móvil de Riley rompió el ambiente mágico que se había creado entre ellos, Riley descolgó el móvil y tras escuchar la voz que se encontraba al otro lado desvió rápidamente la mirada.

-Hola cariño, si voy para allá...

Ben también tuvo que dejar de mirar a Riley para que no se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía que llamará cariño a otra persona.

-Bueno, Ben tengo que marcharme...

-Si claro, hasta luego, Riles, y de nuevo felicidades

-Gracias

Tras eso Riley salió del bar dejando a Ben completamente destruido.

* * *

_Bueno he escrito esto porque hay pocas historias sobre Ben y Riley, mi pareja favorita, aún no se si la continuare dependiendo de los comentarios que haya, por lo que el rating es M (por si me decido a continuarla)._

_Cualquier comentario o crítica sera bien recibida._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno os dejo con un nuevo capítulo, en esta ocasión sera desde el punto de vista de Riley, nada más espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

Capítulo 2: Dudas

Ya podía imaginarse su boda, se celebraría en una pequeña iglesia, decorada con sus flores favoritas orquídeas blancas, ella iría vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y un bouquet de orquídeas precioso, caminaría hacia el altar al son de la marcha nupcial, nerviosa, mientras sus familiares y amigos cercanos la miraban con alegría, mientras caminaba podía vislumbrar la figura de su futuro marido, llegaría hacia el altar, el cura empezaría con el discurso matrimonial, por fin llegaba a la parte de que los declaraba marido y mujer y que podía besar a la novia. Por fin se producía ese mágico y tan esperado beso, los invitados estallaban en aplausos y ella con los ojos empañados en lágrimas se convertía en la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra finalmente era la mujer de Ben Wheeler, espera un momento la mujer de... ¿Ben? ¡Maldita sea!.  
Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea se suponía que había olvidado de una vez por todas a Ben, que ya no sentía nada por él, que ya no temblaba cuando estaba cerca de él ni que su corazón parecía salirse del pecho, pero cuando él la había estrechado entre sus brazos todos esos sentimientos habían vuelto a renacer en ella.  
Demonios, quería a Matt, quería a Matt, quería a Matt, se repetía como si fuera un mantra, pero entonces porque demonios no podía parar de pensar en Ben en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en su pelo, en su voz, en su cuerpo...

- Cielo, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Perdona, cariño, estaba distraída

- Y se puede saber que es lo que te tenía tan distraída para no escucharme mientras hablaba de **_nuestra_ boda**

-Nada, es sólo que estoy preocupada por algunos de los del bufete- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora

Muy bien Riley, mintiendo al que será tu futuro marido, pero es mucho mejor que decirle, hey cariño, claro que estaba pensando en **_mi_** futura boda salvo que el único problema es que el novio no eras tú sino Ben.

-Ya estamos otra vez con ese maldito bufete, te he dicho millones de veces que deberías dejar ese cuchitril de poca monta y venir a trabajar conmigo en mi bufete de abogados

-¡Matt ya hemos hablado de esto ciento de veces, sabes que adoro mi trabajo y que prefiero ayudar a personas pobres en causas nobles que salvar el culo a políticos corruptos como haces tú!- dijo Riley con rabia

-Ya cielo pero esos políticos corruptos como tú los llamas son los que me permiten ganar toda la pasta que gano y la que me permitirá pagarte la boda de tus sueños- dijo Matt con tono dulce pero con una pizca de ironía

Antes de que Riley pudiera contestarle, el sonido del busca de Matt dio por zanjada la discusión

-Cielo, es del trabajo, tengo que marcharme ya, es urgente

-¿Algún político corrupto se ha metido en algún lío y necesita que superMatt vaya al rescate para salvarles el culo?- dijo Riley con tono irónico y con algo de resentimiento

-Ja, ja, ja... cielo me encanta tu sentido del humor, pero bueno me tengo que marchar, te quiero

Se levantó y le dio un breve beso en los labios

-Yo también te quiero

Una vez que Matt se había marchado y Riley estaba sola en su piso

-¡Sera capullo!

Le quería con locura pero a veces se portaba como un completo idiota y estaba harta de que la insistiera en que dejará de trabajar en su bufete y se marchará al suyo, ¡maldita sea!, ella por lo menos dormía con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que ayudaba a personas inocentes , algo que no podía asegurar que hiciera Matt.

-Ya cielo pero esos políticos corruptos como tú los llamas son los que me permiten ganar toda la pasta que gano y la que me permitirá pagarte la boda de tus sueños-dijo imitando la voz de Matt mientras gesticulaba exageradamente con sus manos.

Sera capullo, ni que necesitará que él sólo pagará la boda aunque no lo crea ella también cobraba un sueldo y tampoco quería una boda ostentosa, ella quería algo sencillo, maldita sea, quería una boda con sus familiares y amigos cercanos y sus flores favoritas, ella y ben nada más.

-¡No, Riley, no! Te vas a casar con Matt no con Ben, recuerda estás enamorada de Matt y no de Ben- se repetía Riley no muy bien si lo decía para recordarlo o para que su corazón se lo creyera.

* * *

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de mi historia, espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis cualquier crítica o comentario será bien recibida._

_Recordar el gatito de shrek os lo agradecerá _


	3. Chapter 3

_Lo primero quiero agradecer a Nayademarina, por ser mi primer comentario, espero que más gente se anime ya que los comentarios me animan mucho, bueno ya os dejo con el capítulo y lo de siempre espero que os guste._

_Advertencia: En este capítulo es de rating M_

* * *

Capítulo 3 Deseo

TOC, TOC

Riley se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta y se puso de puntillas parar mirar por la mirilla, pero no pudo ver nada ya que todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

TOC, TOC

-...- Riley no sabía que hacer era demasiado tarde para que alguien fuera a visitarla y para que mentir tenía algo de miedo y si era un psicópata o un violador, debía de dejar de ver películas de miedo antes de irse a la cama, ya era una adulta por el amor de dios para tener miedo de esas tonterías.

TOC, TOC

-Riley, ¿estás ahí?. Soy yo, Ben

Riley suspiró aliviada mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho para calmar su acelerado corazón.

Tras unos minutos abrió la puerta.

-Hola, Riles

-Ben, se puede saber que demonios haces aquí, ¿no has visto la hora que es?, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿le ha pasado algo a Emma, Danny, Tucker o a tu madre?. Por el amor de dios Ben, contestame de una maldita vez- dijo Riley exasperada y casi sin aliento.

Ben ante la visión de Riley con la cara completamente roja y respirando agitadamente, no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja-

Riley se quedo completamente confundida.

-Pero... serás..., se puede saber de que narices te estás riendo- dijo mientras le golpeaba en el pecho con los puños.

-Ja, ja, ja... Para, Riley, para... ja, ja, ja- dijo Ben sin poder parar de reír

-Yo aquí preocupada porque te presentas en mi casa a las tantas de la noche y encima tienes la desfachatez de reirte de mí- dijo sin parar de golpearle en el pecho.

-Riles, para, por favor, para ya

A pesar de que Ben ya no se reía Riley continuaba golpeandole en el pecho mientras no paraba de repetir que era un maldito insensible.

-¡Para ya!- dijo Ben, mientras la agarraba por las muñecas para evitar que le siguiera golpeando.

Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos instantes: los dos bastante cerca, Ben sujetando a Riley por las muñecas y Riley con la cabeza gacha y respirando agitadamente.

-Riles, por favor mirame- dijo Ben dandose cuenta que había herido sus sentimientos.

-No quiero- dijo Riley intentando reprimir un sollozo y aún con la cabeza gacha.

-Riles, por favor, te lo suplico- dijo Ben con voz suplicante poniendole la mano bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cara para que le mirara, descubriendo que Riley tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas lo que provocó que el corazón de Ben se contrajera y le provocará un dolor sordo.

-Riles, por favor perdoname, no quería herirte y tampoco me estaba riendo de ti, simplemente me ha hecho gracia la cara que has puesto, por favor perdoname, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar y menos por mi culpa- dijo Ben con un tono de suplica que provocó una leve sonrisa en la cara de Riley.

Tras ver la sonrisa de Riley, Ben no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos y darle varios besos en el pelo, mientras murmuraba varias veces lo siento, hasta que provocó que Riley empezara a reírse.

-Ya Ben, para- dijo Riley riendose.

Ben se separó unos centímetros de Riley para poder mirarla a los ojos, y por arte de magia se creo entre ellos una especie de burbuja de felicidad que los separaba completamente de la realidad.

Pero como todas las burbujas tarde o temprano todas las burbujas se rompen, y esta no fue menos cuando Riley se dio cuenta de que iba a casarse con Matt y no era correcto estar en los brazos de otro hombre, y menos en los brazos del hombre del que había estado completamente enamorada durante toda su vida.

Riley carraspeó y se separó de Ben, provocando en ambos un frío en el cuerpo que sentían que sólo podían calmar en los brazos del otro.

Riley tras recuperar un poco la compostura, le hizo una pregunta:

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que te ha traído a mi humilde hogar?- dijo Riley sonriendo.

-No podía dormir, así que salí a pasear y mis pasos me trajeron hasta tu casa.

-¿A las dos y media de la mañana?-dijo Riley incrédula.

-La verdad es que quería verte- dijo Ben, con una voz profunda cargada de deseo y unos ojos oscuros que reflejaban una profunda pasión desconocida para Riley que provocó un repentino fuego en su interior que hicieron que sus rodillas temblaran como si fueran gelatina.

-Um, esto... ¿quieres un poco de vino?- dijo Riley sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Sí, claro.

-Genial

Por lo que es yo necesito una copa o quizás la botella entera pensó Riley mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Cogió una botella de vino tinto y un par de copas del armario, cuando se dio la vuelta se topo con Ben que estaba detrás suya apenas unos centímetros provocando que casi se le cayera todo al suelo.

-Ben, por dios, que susto me has dado-dijo Riley completamente agitada.

-Simplemente quería ver si necesitabas ayuda-dijo Ben con una voz profunda y ronca que provocó que a Riley se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

-No... es necesario...-dijo tartamudeando y dandose la vuelta para ocultar a Ben sus mejillas sonrojadas.

De repente Riley sintió las manos de Ben en su cuello y su respiración en la nuca.

-Mmmm... Ben, ¿qué estas haciendo?

-Riles, relajate estás muy tensa- remplazando sus manos por sus labios provocando en Riley una corriente eléctrica a lo largo de su espina dorsal.

-Ben... ¿qué haces?- dijo Riley con los ojos cerrados intentando reprimir un gemido de placer.

-Riles, mirame- dijo cogiendo a Riley por la cintura y dandola la vuelta.

Riley permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Abre los ojos.

Riles lentamente abrió los ojos, observando los ojos oscuros de Ben que provocó que le fallarán las rodillas y Ben tuviera que sostenerla con sus poderosos brazos.

-Riley, escuchame bien, he venido aquí, porque quería verte, porque desde que me dijiste que te ibas a casar con Matt, no he podido parar de pensar en ti, porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy completamente enamorado de ti. Por eso he venido esta noche, porque te quiero con todo mi corazón y no podía permitir que te casaras sin saberlo.

-Yo, yo no se que decir...

-Dime que no me quieres y te juro que seré el primero en felicitarte cuando te cases, pero si me dices que sientes algo por mí te juro haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Quiero a Matt.

-Entiendo.

Ben se dio la vuelta y se fue directamente hacia la puerta, cuando puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, la voz de Riley le retuvo.

-Pero no estoy enamorada de él, porque al único al que he amado es a ti, desde hace años te he querido en silencio

Ben fue directamente hacia Riley y la beso apasionadamente durante minutos y se separaron únicamente para recuperar aire, mientras juntaban sus frentes.

-Ben, te quiero tanto

-Riley, yo también te quiero, no sabes lo feliz que soy ahora mismo

-Pero me siento culpable, Matt no se merece esto

-Por favor Riles, no hablemos de él esta noche, mañana lo aclararemos todo con él y recuerda que yo estaré ahí para apoyarte en todo momento- dijo mientras la volvía a besar.

Se volvieron a fundir en un beso lento y calmado, pero pronto se torno apasionado mientras se dirigían a la habitación dejando un rastro de ropa por todos lados.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación únicamente conservaban la ropa interior, Ben depositó a Riley suavemente sobre la cama, se inclino sobre ella mientras la besaba suavemente en todos lados: en la frente, en los parpados, en la nariz, en las mejillas, en los lóbulos de las orejas provocando suaves gemidos en Riley, en el cuello donde se entretuvo un buen rato.

La desabrochó el sujetador y lo lanzo lejos, Riley se cubrió los pechos con los brazos.

-Riles, ¿qué te pasa?, te da vergüenza- dijo bromeando.

-Claro que no, como voy a estar avergonzada no es la primera vez que estoy en una situación así-dijo completamente colorada.

-Claro que lo estás, estás roja como un tomate, no estás segura de hacer esto si quieres paramos, no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras

-No Ben, es que llevo tanto tiempo esperando este momento, que tengo miedo de no estar a la altura y de que esto destruya nuestra amistad- dijo apenada.

-No seas tonta, te quiero y esta noche va a ser la mejor noche de mi vida, porque esta noche voy hacer por primera vez el amor- dijo con voz dulce.

-Um, Ben que dulce eres

Se volvieron a besar, esta vez más lentamente, Riley poco a poco se abandono a la pasión que la estaba consumiendo y dejo caer sus brazos, Ben volvió a recorrer el mismo camino hasta que llego a los pechos donde se paró durante unos instantes a mirarlos como si fueran la cosa más bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo, después masajeo uno de los pechos mientras lamia uno de los pezones cuando este se endureció, hizó lo mismo con el otro pecho provocando gemidos de placer en Riley que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Después fue dejando besos de mariposa sobre su ombligo, provocando unas cosquillas placenteras que no hicieron otra cosa que subir el calor corporal de Riley, por otro lado los calzoncillos ya empezaban a molestar, pero Ben quería hacer disfrutar a Rilery ella era lo primero para él había estado a punto de perderla y ahora que ella le había dado una oportunidad pensaba hacerla disfrutar durante toda su vida, ella siempre sería lo primero.

Antes de continuar, Ben quiso asegurarse de que Riley estuviera segura.

-Riles, estás segura de querer seguir con esto.

-Um, um... Ben te juro que como pares te mato.

-Sus deseos son ordenes, señorita.

La quito las bragas lentamente, la beso la pierna hasta llegar a sus dedos y luego le beso el otro pie subiendo hacia arriba besandola la cara anterior del muslo, después introdujo su lengua en el valle secreto de Riley, provocandole unos sonoros gemidos que eran cada vez más fuertes a medida de que Ben aumentaba la velocidad de su lengua.

Después de unos sonidos arrancó un enorme orgasmo por parte de Riley, que se agarró a las sábanas y se le retorcierón los dedos de los pies.

Tras eso Ben volvió a subir y beso apasionadamente a Riley, después de un rato se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y cuando iba a ser uno se paro de repente.

-Mierda

-¿Qué pasa Ben? Ahora eres tú el que estas avergonzado-dijo Riley risueña

-No, no es eso, es que no me he traído un preservativo

-No te preocupes tengo yo.

Se giró en la cama, abrió uno de los cajones de la mesilla, sacó un preservativo y se lo tendió a Ben.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- dijo Riley con tono picante mientras sostenía el preservativo

-Tranquila cariño tengo práctica- agarro el preservativo y en un par de minutos se lo puso.

Ben la penetro lentamente, por fin eran uno, para ambos era una sensación de absoluta felicidad, ambos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, era como si por fin después de tanta búsqueda habían encontrado a la persona que le completaba.

Las acometidas se hacían cada vez más fuertes, mientras sus respiraciones se mezclaban con gemidos de placer, hasta que por fin ambos llegaron al clímax, Ben se derrumbo sobre Riley durante unos segundos y luego rodó sosteniendo a Riley por la cintura hasta quedar ella encima de él, se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Fue Ben el que rompió el silencio:

-Riles, ¿que te ha parecido?-dijo mientras dibujaba acariciaba el brazo de Riley

-Creo que nunca he estado más feliz en mi vida, te amo Ben

-Yo también

Ben se levantó al servició y cuando volvió a la habitación se encontró con Riley vestida con su camiseta y unas bragas, la observo en silencio un rato apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-Señorita, ¿quién le ha dado permiso para vestirse?- dijo mientras la agarraba por la cintura y la besaba el cuello

-Para Ben, me haces cosquillas

-Prefiero hacerte otra cosa- dijo levantando las cejas

-No eso si que no, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y ya son las cuatro de la mañana

-Está bien, pero al menos me dejarás quedarme a dormir

-Claro

Se metieron en la cama, y ambos cayeron pronto en un profundo sueño uno en los brazos del otro.

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Riley se despertó y descubrió a Ben observandola como un idiota enamorado

-Buenos días princesa, has dormido bien-dijo dandole un beso

-Mejor que nunca

Ben empezó a besarla apasionadamente

Ring, ring, ring

-Ben me tengo que ir

Ring ring ring

-Hay tiempo

Bua, bua, bua, bua

Ben se despertó empapado en sudor y descubrió que se encontraba sólo en su cama

-Mierda-mascullo entre dientes

Bua, bua, bua

-Tranquila Emma, papá ya va

Se levantó de la cama, cogió a su hija y mientras la mecía no paraba de recordar el sueño que había tenido, deseaba a Riley.

* * *

_Espero que no me matéis por el final, creo que este es el capítulo más largo que escrito en mi vida._

_Lo de siempre espero que os haya gustado y como sabéis toda crítica o comentario será bien recibida._


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes de dejaros con un nuevo capítulo quiero agradecer los reviews de Nayademarina y de Bianca, Bianca muchas gracias por tu crítica, en este capítulo he tratado de ponerlo en práctica espero que lo haya hecho bien si tienes alguna crítica más no dudes en volver a decirmelo, igual que el resto, ya sabéis agradezco mucho vuestros comentarios ya que me hacen saber que os gusta el fanfic._

_Bueno no me enrollo más y os dejo con un nuevo capítulo (en este ya aparece Danny)_

* * *

Capítulo 4 Dudas y confesiones

-Vamos cariño, papá ya está aquí, deja de llorar-

Mientras no paraba de mecerla, a pesar de eso, Emma no paraba de llorar

-Mi amor, venga, no tienes hambre ni te tengo que cambiar, que te pasa-dijo desesperado sin parar de mecerla

-Ya se, el otro día, Riley te cantó una nana que te calmo enseguida, a ver como era...-

Esta niña tiene sueño

tiene ganas de dormir,

tiene un ojito cerrado,

el otro no lo puede abrir.

Duérmete mi niña,

duérmete mi sol,

duérmete pedazo

de mi corazón.

Cuando Ben acabó de cantar la nana Emma ya estaba dormida, con cuidado la puso en la cuna y salió sin hacer ruido de la habitación para tomar una buena ducha fría, ya que el sueño que había tenido sobre Riley le había turbado demasiado, jamás hubiera pensado que iba a soñar de esa manera con su mejor amiga.

Al salir se encontró con que Danny ya estaba levantado y estaba desayunando lo que él llamaba el "super sandwich" que simplemente consistía en un sandwich de varios pisos con lechuga, tomate, queso, mayonesa, mostaza y todo tipo de embutido que pillará, para Tucker el "sandwich tornado" ya que cada vez que Danny lo hacía dejaba la nevera como si hubiera pasado un tornado.

-Buenos días- dijo Danny entre mordisco y mordisco

-Si tu lo dices- contestó desanimado-

-Uh, ¿alguien ha dormido mal?-

-Más o menos-

-¿Y eso? ¿Emma te ha dado la noche o has tenido un mal sueño?-

-Se puede decir que he tenido un sueño bastante movidito-dijo poniendo una sonrisa pícara al recordar el sueño que había tenido

-Huy, menuda cara que has puesto, yo esa clase de sueños me los conozco, venga dime quien es la afortunada-

-Nadie- contestó Ben bastante nervioso

-La camarera esa tan guapa del otro día-

-No-

-La nueva pediatra de Emma-

-No-

-La vecina de abajo-

-No-

-Alguna madre soltera del parque-

-¡Qué no!-

-Es...-

-¡Es Riley! ¡Ya estás contento!- dijo enfadado

-¿Riley? Nuestra Riley-

-Bueno... últimamente estoy pensando un poco, bueno bastante en Riley- contestó balbuceando

-¿Desde cuando sientes eso por Riley?

-Pues cuando me dijo que se iba a casar, desde ese mismo momento me di cuenta de lo importante que era para mí, cuando pensé que se iba a casar sentí como si me faltará el aire y una opresión aquí en el pecho- dijo señalándose en el pecho

-Así que estás enamorado de ella-

Como Ben estaba tan sumido en sus problemas no se dio cuenta el tono melancólico con que Danny le había contestado

-Creo que sí- contestó resignado sentándose en el brazo del sofá

-Desde que me dijo que se casaba, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, cuando no está el tiempo pasa muy lento y cuando está a mi lado las horas parecen segundos, me muero de celos cada vez que la veo con Matt, daría cualquier cosa por ser yo el que la besará, me sudan las manos y se me acelera el corazón cada vez que la veo, cuando me sonríe no puedo pensar con claridad y tartamudeo, sueño con ella, la extraño cuando no está a mi lado y no soy capaz de imaginarme una vida sin ella a mi lado...-

Tras el discurso de Ben, Danny soltó un largo silbido

-Vaya, siento comunicartelo hermanito pero estás enamorado hasta la médula-

Tras las palabras de sus hermanos Ben no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa triste

-Y porque no le dices todo esto a ella-

-No-

-¿Por?-

-Simplemente porque estoy enamorado de ella y no quiero hacerla daño, no has oído eso de que si quieres a alguien quieres que sea feliz , y Riley es feliz con Matt, así que porque la quiero tengo que callarme y dejarles que sean felices, aunque eso me rompa el corazón-

-Vaya, me has dado una verdadera lección-

-Tú, no hubieras hecho lo mismo, si estuvieras en mi misma situación-

-Sí, claro-

Si tú supieras, yo se por lo que estás pasando, y lo más irónico de todo es que los dos estamos sufriendo por la misma persona, aunque yo ya he asumido que Riley jamás se fijará en mí, lo tengo asumido desde hace bastante tiempo la verdad es que siempre había creído que ibas acabar casándote tú con ella y no con ese tal Matt, que la verdad es que no me da muy buena espina, aunque parece que hace feliz a Riley está radiante pero no sé quizás debería decirte que Riley ha estado años enamorada de ti, que cuando te pegaba de pequeño era sólo para llamar tú atención, pero como bien has dicho Riley es feliz con Matt, y yo la quiero, así que tal vez debería callarme, no sé lo que hacer

-¿Danny? ¡Danny!- dijo chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara

-¿Qué?-

-Te has quedado alelado, en que estabas pensando-

-En nada- contestó aturdido y todavía dudando en si confesarle a su hermano que Riley había estado enamorado de él

-Bueno, me voy a dar una ducha rápida que luego tengo que irme a trabajar-

Tras eso Ben se dirigió a la ducha y continuó comiéndose su sandwich mientras seguía dudando ¿confesarlo o no confesarlo? esa es la cuestión.

* * *

_Bueno pues hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que os haya gustado._

_La nana es de Evelyn , Alemania_

_Como siempre ya sabéis que cualquier comentario y crítica será bien recibida, el gatito de shrek os lo agradecerá._


End file.
